This project will develop an instrument capable of automatically performing all liquid processing steps of enzyme-linked immunosorb assays (ELISA) and related assays. The unit will perform the assays in 96-well Microtiter plates, be controlled by either an internal microprocessor or an external microcomputer. Other features to be incorporated are a Microtiter plate stacker and changing mechanism, provision for incubation, and a means to minimize evaporation from the wells. Wide applicability is seen in the pharamaceutical industry for drug testing and process control, in the control of other industrialized biological processes, testing of meat and agricultural products, and in medical research and clinical laboratories.